Character Index/R
=Sergeant Robbey (Earth-616) Sergeant Robbey was a war hero that moved to [[Centerville]] where he taught chemistry and coached the girls' basketball team. Robbie (Earth-616) Robbie was a punk kid who found [[Wade Wilson (Earth-616)|Deadpool]] washed ashore in [[Newport Beach]]. Roger (Fullerton) (Earth-616) Roger was a kid who was saved by the [[Human Torch (Android) (Earth-616)|Human Torch]] from the [[Miguel Santos (Earth-616)|Living Lightning]] in the vicinity of [[Fullerton]]. Rog (Earth-616) Only eight short mile outside [[Lubbock]], Rog and Jack noticed a vehicle in trouble. While they were investigating the scene, the [[Curtis Connors (Earth-616)|Lizard]] slithered on board of their truck. The two truckers, who were working for 'Louisiana Leathers', were allegedly slaughtered by the villain near the [[Mississippi]] border . Rodney (Centerville) (Earth-616) Rodney "Rod" is a citizen of [[Centerville]], [[California]]. Roy (Centerville) (Earth-616) Roy was one of the many suitors [[Patricia Walker (Earth-616)|Patsy Walker]] briefly dated under the advice of her [[Sophia McConnell (Earth-616)|Aunt Liz]]. Rosa (Earth-616) Rosa was told by [[Stephen Strange (Earth-616)|Doctor Strange]] the story of the [[Bottle Imp (Earth-616)|Bottle Imp]]. Rico (Earth-616) Rico was a singer who was called for the Spring Break festivals where [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]] also took part. Roy (Criminal) (Earth-616) Roy and his partner broke into an apartment building in order to commit a robbery. The president of the Spider-Woman sorority at UCLA thought she could stop them and put on her [[Spider-Woman's Suit|Spider-Woman costume]] to confront them, but she was quickly overpowered. Roy then threw the girl off the rooftop, but she was saved by the real [[Jessica Drew (Earth-616)|Spider-Woman]], who went on to defeat both Roy and his partner. Raji (Earth-616) Raji was a pet dog whose owner died when the [[Orb (Mercenary) (Earth-616)|Orb]] confronted the [[Avengers (Earth-616)|Avengers]]. Randolph (Earth-616) Miss Randolph was [[Katherine Power (Earth-616)|Katie Power's]] baby-sitter; During a snowstorm during the busy Christmas shopping season, she was separated from by [[Wade Cole (Earth-616)|Wade Cole's]] attack against [[James Howlett (Earth-616)|Wolverine]]. Regina (Earth-616) Regina was a friend of [[Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616)|Mary Jane Watson-Parker]]. Reilly (Earth-616) Reilly was one of the many criminals who confronted the [[Frank Castle (Earth-616)|Punisher]] at the [[Manhattan Tower]]. Ricardo (Earth-616) Ricardo was one of [[Eugene Thompson (Earth-616)|Flash Thompson]]'s boxing students. Rico (Mobster) (Earth-616) Rico was a gangster who belonged to the Salvatore Buchetto family and was among those who witnessed the masterful performance of [[Matthew Murdock (Earth-616)|Matt Murdock]] with billiards. Roach (Hoodlum) (Earth-616) Roach was one of the hoodlums who attempted to harass the [[Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616)|Thing]] in [[Central Park]]. Robinson (Earth-616) Dr. Robinson was a colleague of [[Stephen Strange (Earth-616)|Stephen Strange]] who worked at [[Lenox Hill Hospital|Lenox Hill Medical Center]]. Rosanne (Earth-616) Rosanne was saved from the [[Michael Fleet (Earth-616)|Wendigo]] by [[Ben Reilly (Earth-616)|Spider-Man (Ben Reilly)]] and the [[Daniel Ketch (Earth-616)|Ghost Rider]]. Roy (Earth-616) Roy and [[#Earl (Earth-616)|Earl]] were two night watchers who were ambushed and defeated by the [[Frightful Four (Earth-616)|Frightful Four]] when they came to [[Statue of Liberty|Liberty Island]] in a bid lure [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|Spider-Man]]. Many years later, Roy used to work at the [[New York Museum of Anthropology]] with retired policeman [[New York Museum of Anthropology#Roger Sherman (Earth-616)|Roger Sherman]]. Roy (Jersey City) (Earth-616) Roy owns a local comicbook shop in [[Jersey City]], which [[Kamala Khan (Earth-616)|Kamala]] frequents. Raul (Earth-616) Raul was one of the [[John McIver (Earth-616)|Bushmaster]]'s bodyguards, who couldn't stop [[Mercedes Knight (Earth-616)|Misty Knight]] from fleeing his yacht to warn [[Daniel Rand (Earth-616)|Iron Fist]]. Reis (Earth-616) Reis was one of [[Lorenzo Jacobi (Earth-616)|Lorenzo Jacobi]]'s henchmen. Rico (Earth-616) Rico was a gang member who wanted to take revenge on Thomas for stealing his Colombian shipment; he chased him into a church, but he was caught and defeated by [[Kurt Wagner (Earth-616)|Nightcrawler]] . Rico (Pimp) (Earth-616) Rico was a pimp to whom [[Cletus Kasady (Earth-616)|Carnage]] cut his hand convinced that he was attacking a girl he had previously saved from an assailant but who was actually a prostitute of Rico. Rubens (Earth-616) Mrs. Rubens was [[Cilla (Earth-616)|Susan Vandermeer]]'s neighbor. Rafferty (Westchester) (Earth-616) Rafferty was one of the business associates of [[Otto Octavius (Earth-616)|Doctor Octavius]] guarding [[May Reilly (Earth-616)|Aunt May]]. Ralph (England) (Earth-616) Rhonda (Moon's Hollow) (Earth-616) Rhonda is [[Thomas Stuart (Earth-616)|Stiletto]]'s former girlfriend, who moved to [[Moon's Hollow]] and was put in charge of the day care. Richard (Chichen Itza) (Earth-616) Richard was a tourist that visited the [[Chichen Itza]] site that was consumed by [[Ixchel (Mayapan) (Earth-616)|Ixchel]]. Reich (Earth-616) [[United States of America|United States]] Ambassador Reich in [[San Conception]] supported political leader [[Carlos Huevos (Earth-616)|Carlos Huevos]], and went to his funeral when he was assassinated. Suspecting he was tainted by the stench of the [[Beast (Demon) (Earth-616)|Beast]], Elektra broke into the embassy to kill him, but she was suddenly attacked and failed. Reich then met with [[United States of America|United States]] presidential candidate [[Ken Wind (Earth-616)|Ken Wind]] and managed to transfer the Beast into him, before being killed by Elektra. Rachel Rafe Raldo Ralph Ralphie Randall Ramon Ranjamaryam Ranulf Raoul Raphael Rasko Rat Raúl Ray Rebecca Reeder Reese Reg Reggie Reginald Reinholdt Remmick Reynolds Reznor Richie Rick Rico Ridge Rita Roach-Face Robbins Robert Roberts Robinow Rocco Rocko Rockwell Rocky Roddy Roger Rogers Rollins Rollo Romhanyl Ron Roscoe Rose Rosie Rossi Roxanne Ruben Rudy Rufe Rusty Ruth Ruthie References